Higurashi no naku koro ni: Kaiseihen
by DJ Mcloud
Summary: Revision Chapter  When a person who doesn't belong inserts his presence into the story of Hinamizawa, the fragile peace once again threatens to skirt into tragedy.  A three part introduction of Shukuro Tsukishima into the world of Higurashi


"Write a tragedy on your hand.

Can it earn a happy ending?

Write a tragedy on your hand.

Is it boring not to suffer?

Write a tragedy on your hand.

If it ends happily, it wasn't a tragedy."

– Frederica Bernkastel

"Attention everyone, attention! Don't think I don't see you in the back there Satoko, put that bucket down and get in your seat!" Chie Rumiko attempted to bring order to the one class schoolhouse of Hinamizawa as children of all ages eventually settled down. "I'd like to introduce our new volunteer teaching assistant, come in please." The blue-haired woman called out into the hall and a man stepped forward.

As the students eyed up the man, they noticed his odd but simple style of dress with a plain white shirt, suspenders, and dark pants. He carried a book with him that contained a pure white bookmark with a small string that dangled outside the bindings. He tossed back his wavy shoulder-length hair and gave a carefree smile to the class. "Hello, my name is _Shūkurō_ Tsukishima. You may call me Shu-chan if you like."

"Tsukishima-san has agreed to help out around the school and has very kindly donated some of his books to our collection." Chie smiled warmly as she wrote the man's name on the board so the younger students would know how to spell it. "I expect you all to give him a warm Hinamizawa welcome. Alright then, get back to your assignments, Tsukishima-san will be around to get familiar with all of you and help if you have any problems."

As the day continued and school ended, the rest of the children left, five stayed behind and began preparing for something else. "I bet you feel good that you're not the newbie anymore, eh Kei-chan?" Mion Sonozaki chuckled as she opened up the cabinet and pulled out some games.

"Yeah, so no more special treatment Keiichi." Satoko Hojo stuck her tongue out at the only boy of the group as she set down a few boxes.

"Oh shut up Satoko, as if you've ever gone easy on me." Keiichi Maebara growled as he set up the chairs.

"Satoko just means that you're not new anymore, it's like you're a full-fledged citizen of Hinamizawa, nipah~." Rika Furude giggled softly as she carried boxes with Satoko.

"Keiichi-kun's really one of us, he is, he is." Rena Ryuugu smiled warmly as she helped Keiichi with the chairs.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know anyone was still in here. Do you need some counseling or something?" Tsukishima poked his head into the room.

"Oh no, this is just our club. Thanks Shu-chan." Mion smiled.

"Club? Chie-sensei didn't tell me anything about that… what exactly does your club do?" Tsukishima asked, setting his book down on a nearby desk.

Mion gave a sly smirk. "Our club combats evil and conformity in society that…"

"We sit around and play games." Rika interrupted the older girl.

"You make it sound so simple." The green-haired girl pouted. "Our club members each have a special talent. "Raccoon" Furude Rika, "Trap Master" Hojo Satoko, "Cute Mode" Ryuugu Rena, "Magician of Words" Maebara Keiichi, and me "Club Leader" Sonozaki Mion!" She pointed to herself as each person did a little pose.

Tsukishima laughed softly. "It sounds like serious business. With all those nicknames and titles, you guys sound like wanted pirates, this is just like One Piece." He chuckled.

"What's One Piece?" Satoko blinked.

"Nevermind, it was probably before your time. Can I sit in on a game? I'd love to see how all this works. Just think of me as a club supervisor." Tsukishima gave a small smirk.

"Hmmm, it's not as easy as all that, but I suppose we could give you a shot in the spirit of Hinamizawa hospitality! Provided you obey the rules that is." Mion chuckled.

"Rules?" Tsukishima raised a brow.

"Rule one, the winner can do whatever they want to the losers." Satoko gave a dark grin unbefitting her young age.

"Rule two, as a club member you must do whatever it takes to win." Rika repeated and nodded happily.

"And no matter what happens, you have to accept the punishment!" Mion finished the explanation with a devious smirk.

"Think you can handle that?" Keiichi chuckled as he looked to the older male. "You'd be our oldest member next to Tomitake-san."

"I'll certainly try to remember." Tsukishima gave a laid back smile as he tossed his hair back a bit, allowing Keiichi to glimpse the long scar running vertically down the left side of his left eye.

"Wow, where'd you get that scar? If you don't mind me asking." Keiichi looked at him a bit more intensely. "You get into a big street fight and get cut up?"

"Keiichi, that's rude! Maybe he doesn't like to talk about it!" Satoko huffed.

Tsukishima merely gave a simple smile as he looked at the boy. "You should see the other guy's scars." He smirked with little emotion as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

Keiichi blinked a bit, shivering. "You scare the hell out of me. I'm sure that means you'll fit in just fine here in Hinamizawa." He laughed, patting the man on the shoulder.

"Why thank you Keiichi-kun." Tsukishima maintained his simple smile. "It certainly is nice to feel welcome. I suppose that's part of the charm of a small mountain village like Hinamizawa."

"Alright, enough mushy stuff, let's get on with the game!" Mion shouted as she pulled out an old roulette wheel.

"Roulette? But that's all chance." Tsukishima sounded confused.

"You'd think so but it takes skill and nerves of steel to bet. Besides, if you want to be a member of this club, you'll find something you can do in your power to help you win."

As everyone made their bets and the wheel was prepared to be spun, Tsukishima noticed that throughout the numerous bets, everyone had put a bet on the last twelve, the 25-36 bracket. "Is there something I should know about?" He raised an eyebrow as he put his bet on black and odd and the wheel was spun.

"Nope, just a gut feeling." Mion smirked and rubbed the back of her head.

They watched the wheel spin and the ball inside eventually fell into a slot as it slowed down. "34 red!" Satoko called out. "Looks like you lose on both counts Shu-chan!"

Tsukishima watched as the others marked their win on the board, instead of playing for money they were apparently playing a set number of rounds and whoever made the most correct bets won. No matter how many times the wheel spun, they seemed to know exactly which number section the ball would land on. As the last round approached, Tsukishima smirked and tapped the wheel lightly. "I see… this time I'll win."

"We'll see!" Mion grinned as she spun the wheel.

As Tsukishima's eyes traced the spinning wheel, he spoke. "This wheel is imbalanced in its setting, causing it to tilt to one side, meaning it skids and slows down when it spins against that side. By betting on whatever number set is opposite the area you know it to be leaning against, you can within a reasonable range predict where the ball will land when spun in a certain direction."

"So you figured it out." Mion smirked. "But it's too late to do anything about it!" She watched as the wheel slowed down, landing on a single green space.

"…. 0! Green!" Satoko called out.

"But that means… we're all losers!" Mion gasped, looking at Tsukishima. "But how!"

Tsukishima pulled out a small slip of folded paper from under the wheel, smirking a bit. "When I tapped the wheel to distract you with my description, I slipped my bookmark under the wheel to shim it up to the proper height and give it a slight adjustment, randomizing the result."

"I'm impressed Shu-chan!" Mion grinned broadly.

"Way to go, mii~!"Rika smiled.

"Nice job Shu-kun!" Rena bounced happily.

"However…" Satoko chuckled evilly.

"You still lost every round! You're the loser here Tsukishima!" Keiichi laughed. "Don't worry, the same thing happened to me my first time."

"That means it's time for a punishment game!" Mion whipped out a market, approaching Tsukishima menacingly.

"What do you plan on doing?" Tsukishima's brows rose suspiciously.

"Ah, ah, ah. Remember the rules, you have to accept the punishment!" Satoko reminded him.

As Mion uncapped the marker, drawing on him before pulling back, smirking as his shirt now had "Welcome to Hinamizawa Shu-chan!" written with the appropriate characters. "There! The graffiti penalty is done!"

Keiichi pouted. "That's way easier than my first penalty game." He huffed at Mion.

"Well we like Shu-chan better." Mion teased, sticking her tongue out as the two got into a small fight.

"Satoko and me have to get going, Nipah~. We have a special dinner planned tonight and we have to get started." Rika smiled warmly.

"Alright, I've got to go to work today anyway, I guess this is as good a time as any to finish up, see you guys!" Mion laughed and ran off.

Soon the group went their separate ways, Satoko and Rika heading one way, Mion in another and Rena, Keiichi, and Tsukishima in the opposite direction. "It was nice meeting with all of you today, I hope we can do this again tomorrow." Tsukishima smiled, sticking his bookmark back in his book and waving his way off.

"Well it's good he had a nice first day." Keiichi chuckled.

"It is, it is." Rena nodded. "Reminds me of Keiichi-kun's and Rena's first days." She nodded to herself.

"Something tells me he'll fit in just fine here." The brown-haired boy grinned. Now that everything was back to normal in Hinamizawa, everyone had a fresh start and new friends always helped such a thing. "Oh! I forgot I have to help my dad with something in the village after school today! … I guess that would be now! Sorry Rena, I'll catch up with you later!" He shouted as he waved behind him and ran off.

"Bye Keiichi-kun!" She called after him, continuing along the path to where their houses were. She sighed softly, reflecting on the events of the day. She felt a sudden sting from behind, looking down to see the tip of a sword sticking out from her stomach. "What the…." She gasped as the sword pulled away, but was surprised as no blood came out. "B-But… Rena was stabbed… and there's no cut? That's impossible." She collapsed quickly in a heap on the ground, revealing the man behind her.

"Don't worry Rena-chan. I'll take you home. We're old friends after all." Tsukishima said with a sadistic smirk.


End file.
